Womanizer
by MatureishWriter01
Summary: Noah, the college's womanizer, decides he wants to try and get Artemis to sleep with him. She denies him, even with his powers. He doesn't give up though and does everything he can to make her sleep with him. Meanwhile, Nightwing and the rest of the OG team try to find a way to bring back Wally. Rated T for sexual references and cursing.
1. Prologue

Noah looked around the campus, for his next victim. He's slept with everyone he's wanted to-some without even using his powers-he was known as the womanizer, and since its his last few months here he wanted to take a risk, he wanted to go for Artemis Crock.

He was never able to get the beautiful blonde, because she never walked alone, and well, all the guys who flirted with her got hit.

But he wasn't worried about that part.

Today she was walking all alone, notebooks and other items were pushed up tightely to her chest, she hadn't been here for the last few days, not many people knew why.

He approached her, well stepped in front of her. She stopped moments before they crashed into each other and raised an eyebrow at him, looking aggravated, but her eyes were filled with sadness.

He went for her hand but she snatched it away, furrowing his brows at him, she was becoming more and more frustrated by the second. Artemis pushed passed him, and he quickly turned around and smacked her on the ass.

In a millisecond she turned around, but his eyes glowed and she hesitated, before shaking her head and smacking him across the face.

 _Hard_ He let out a rsther loud scream as she turned around on her heels and walked away, her ponytail hitting him in the face.

Noah brought his hand up to touch his cheek, and his mouth gaped, was that _blood?_ He looked back to see multiple other people with wide mouths. No one has ever turned him down before not even the lesbians.

"Dude, I never thought you would go for her, especially after her boyfriend died." His eyes widened, he never even knew she ever had a boyfriend. Guilt crossed over him.

"Who was he?"

"Wally West."

Noah's eyes widened again. Wally West, the guy who was known to pummel literally everyone who tried to hurt everyone else. He was the fastest guy in the state, being their star track and field player.

Though he felt guilty, he already heard whispers about if he was really the 'womanizer' and anger took him over.

He was going to get Artemis Crock to sleep with him. No matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 1

Noah hesitantly sat next to Artemis during the lecture. People looked at him as if he were crazy. Artemis though, ignored him. She was trying to pay attention to the lecture, but something was bothering her.

"Hey, sorry about before." Noah apologized, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "For what? Smacking my ass or getting slapped." he was silent, not knowing what exactly the right answer would be.

"Both?" he said with uncertainty and she let out a groan before sliding a bit farther away from him. He followed over to her. "Hey, look-"

"I'm not sleeping with you." she stated, and his face showed obvious confusion. "What?"

"I'm _not_ sleeping with you!" she yelled out angrily and the room turned silent, the professor had eyed the two of them before returning to his lecture. Artemis was tensed and still glaring daggers at him. Noah licked his lips and nodded.

He grabbed her hand and she just swiftly moved hers. He got angry, why wont his powers work?!

Hours later Artemis was talking to Zatanna on the phone, Noah not to far behind.

"I cant believe this guy!...Yeah!...Definitely...Okay, see you later." she hung up and put her phone in her pocket before letting out a sigh and continued walking.

Noah sped up and grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and groaned, Artemis rolled her eyes and turned back around. He opened his mouth but she raised her arm, stopping him.

"Dont apologize unless you mean it." he didnt speak and she let out a laugh. "Yeah...thought so."

His brows furrowed, he just needed to catch her off guard. Noah grabbed her hand and before she could react her spun her around and slammed his lips against hers.

She didnt kiss back. Instead, the blonde pushed him away and punched him in the gut, the young adult gripped his stomach and stepped back.

Artemis stomped forward and roundhouse kicked him across the face. He fell to the ground and she wiped her lips, she would have to scrub _him_ off of her. She felt ashamed for letting her guard down, letting him do that.

She walked away, holding her head, she was tense and ignored all the stares. She needed to get back and take a shower that would last hours.


End file.
